


The lost light and the petrified whale

by dmichelle312



Series: Glimpses of parallel universes/alternate realities in the multiverse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Another world in danger, Danger, Darkness, Demons, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, LLF Comment Project, Mirrors, Moonlight, Other, Saving the World, Spirit Guides, Temple, Whale Spirit Guide, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: A young woman find herself in a parallel universe/alternate universe where she just lost her best friend. Evil entities following her around stole the light of that world, the only light that's left is the moonlight and it's only a matter of time before that light goes out as well. Not only is the light gone, but all the living beings in that universe/reality were petrified and turned to stone as black as pitch since the light was taken away, including her best friend, a whale spirit guide. She grieve him as she try to find a way to restore the light and save that world.





	The lost light and the petrified whale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts).

> This story is heavily based on glimpses I have seen of a parallel universe/alternate reality in a "dream" a few years back.
> 
> Folks, telling this story is not easy for me because every time I think about it I can't stop crying, even after several years.
> 
> Watch this first, folks:
> 
> [Video 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRRk1G-MicM)
> 
> [Video 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjf6LSS48dQ)
> 
> [Video 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egrCi6Ml4fE)
> 
> [Video 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJpIclDmi2M)
> 
> [Video 6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MQxzbk-LMk)
> 
> [Video 7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l0R_muXmhs)
> 
> [Video 8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kar3mxwnEWw)
> 
> [Video 9](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dK2FatvkA_0)
> 
> Also when you're done reading my story, folks, watch those playlists on science, multiverse, "dreams", parallel universes, alternate selves, quantum jumping and beings of various species in the multiverse (and check out the playlist description of the first playlist, you'll find links to several articles on these topic, some of those articles are about science and scientific discoveries, others are people talking about their own experiences, and there's even three articles showing that Multiverse theory does NOT conflict with the existence of God and/or Christian belief):
> 
> [Playlist 1](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPn66chQBVr5QMCFxZ_qugGU)
> 
> [Playlist 2](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPmVJ8zCLOwlTtcveSffN1Sx)

What if "dreams" aren't really "dreams", but us living a parallel life in a parallel universe and sleep is just the portal into the parallel universes. A lot of other people share this theory and agree that it is most probably the case. Also, a lot of science books and magazines talk about parallel universes, also known sometimes as alternate realities or alternate timelines, about the multiverse and our alternate selves, and about other things such as quantum jumping or the mandela effects. Think about it. What if your "dreams" are realities from parallel universes. And possibly, your reality is one of their "dreams". What if "dreams" are actually just the adventures you have in parallel universes across the multiverse?

That would explain why everything in those "dreams" feel just as real as this reality, if not more at times. That would also explain why we "awake" or "wake up" in those "dreams" and are just as lucid there as we are here, and why when we touch objects there like a wall, a table, a rock, or a doll, it feels just as solid and tangible underneath our hands and fingers as any object in our reality. It also explains why at times we have two sets of memories while inhabiting one of our alternate selves, our own and that of our alternate self. For example, you meet someone in that parallel universe and part of you know that you have been friends with this individual for years while another part of you know that you just met that person for the first time and that you cannot possibly know this person and yet you do and cannot shake off the feeling. Or you're grieving the loss of a dear friend you were close to while at the same time wondering why you are so affected by the passing away of someone you have never seen or heard about before and yet have personally known for years and you can't shake off the feeling. We share the memories of our alternate selves while we inhabit them and we remember their memories after we have inhabited them.

I think we don't really "dream", we actually live two lives simultaneously in parallel universes and consciousnesses switch from one to the other by sleeping. We don't realize this right away because when we are in one life, the other life feels like a "dream", at least at first and is less perceived by the untrained mind. In those parallel universes, there are beings and creatures that do not exist in our reality, because in our world they either went extinct or went into hiding a long time ago. There's one of my trips in a parallel universe that I remember with perfect clarity and as if it was yesterday.

I found myself in an ancient temple. Evil entities gathered around me and followed me despite my efforts to throw them of my trail. I knew they were going to attack the inhabitants of that world in attempt to use them against me. But couldn't stop them. Not yet anyway. I don't know if what happened to the inhabitants of that world on that very day was my fault or if it would have happened either way, but even to this day (years later), I still experience feelings of guilt and sadness when I think about this. The evil entities turned into whisps of pitch black smoke and mist and flew around. All light in that world disappeared, save for the moonlight. I could still see some silver rays of moonlight through one of the temple's windows. Other than that, the temple was pitch black and the demons had left. I saw several silhouettes in the room but they didn't move. I got closer and that's when I realized that something seriously wrong was going on. All those sweet and benevolent beings in the temple, humans and non-humans like, had been petrified and had turned to stone as black as pitch since the light was taken away.

That's when I saw it. The silhouette of the Whale Spirit Guide. It was unmistakable. The big body, the head, the long fish tail. Petrified and turned to stone as black as pitch. It triggered something in me. This was my best friend. I had traveled the seas of that world on his back so many times and we had had so many deep conversations about so many things, like progress, learning, wisdom and spirituality, among other things. I threw myself at the feet of the Whale Spirit Guide, tried to hug his stone body and sobbed inconsolably. With a voice choking with sorrow, I beg him to move and break free from the curse, but nothing happened. The evil entities who had done this to the inhabitants of that world were powerful enough to even petrify a Spirit Guide.

I couldn't stop crying. But part of me didn't understand why I was reacting like this. As I've said in the second paragraph, you can meet someone in a parallel universe and part of you know that you have been friends with this individual for years while another part of you know that you just met that person for the first time and that you cannot possibly know this person and yet you do and cannot shake off the feeling. Or you're grieving the loss of a dear friend you were close to while at the same time wondering why you are so affected by the passing away of someone you have never seen or heard about before and yet have personally known for years and you can't shake off the feeling. We share the memories of our alternate selves while we inhabit them and we remember their memories after we have inhabited them. Part of me didn't understand why I was reacting like this. I didn't understand why I was grieving a being I had never beforefore and yet part of me remember having known that being for years. The explanation is quite simple really. My alternate self that I was inhabiting at the time had met that being in that parallel universe/alternate reality years ago while the me of this world/reality had never met him, hence why I had two different sets of memories. I remember it happening because even though it didn't happen to the me of this world/reality, it happened to my alternate self who is also me, and some trigger allowed me to access or tap into my alternate self's memories.Whale spirit animal is a reminder that we do not know everything. In life, there are things we should accept not to know. Through a whale spirit animal, we understand to trust our heart desire which eventually leads to our destiny. People with the whale as their spirit animal are always true to themselves.

Still clutching the petrified body of my best friend, I cried some more, then I forced myself to stand up. Though I stopped sobbing, the tears were still running down my cheeks. I saw a mirror and walked up to it. I took a deep breath and took off the fabric from the mirror and with the dim moonlight as my sole lighting source, I look into the mirror, quickly brushed my hair with my finger and spoke to my reflection in the mirror.

I said, "This entire world is in danger, and two of my friends are dead."

They were not really dead, they were petrified, but that was close enough, I didn't know if the curse could be broken and the horrible effects of the curse reversed. But I would do everything in my power to bring back the light, save my friends, and save that world, well, my alternate self that I was inhabiting at the time would because I couldn't stay and I would be returned to or "wake up" in my original universe/reality as always. The other me would take care of this, I knew she would, I felt it, I had the utmost trust in her and I still do, and I know the Creator (Papa Jesus) is with her always just as He is with me always. As for my second petrified friend, I have no idea who that might be, I didn't manage to access or tap into my alternate's self memories concerning that second friend. I stood up, walked up to the temple's doors and threw them open. I walked down the two flights of stairs as the moonlight beamed down on me with a silver shroud and the wind caressed my face. That's when I "woke up" in my original universe/reality and wrote it all down with a mixture of sadness and hope in my heart.

Like I have said earlier, think about it. What if your "dreams" are realities from parallel universes. And possibly, your reality is one of their "dreams". What if "dreams" are actually just the adventures you have in parallel universes across the multiverse? You can hold a journal and record your adventures in the parallel universes you experience in your "dreams". Life is full of mysteries waiting to be discovered and things to be experienced. Isn't that exciting? I shared some of my experiences with you and now you can share your own experiences with each other. Interraction and sharing experiences with each other brings people closer together and it's the spice of life. I will end on this note. Not only are we in the universes but the universes are in us too. I don't know of any deeper spiritual feeling than what it brings upon us.

\- End -

\--------------------

Blue Whale Spirit Guide/Blue Whale Form/Symbolism and Totem:

"That form/symbolism of the blue whale reminds you to have faith in your abilities and allow yourself to be still enough to see the way. Although the changes feel overwhelming, they are necessary. You need to stay focused on the resolution.

The blue whale totem has an impressive presence that makes people notice them immediately. They are intelligent, insightful, compassionate and generous. These people are always willing to listen or help a friend. They also enjoy any vocal expression."

"When you encounter a whale in your life, it is time to carefully look at the happenings in your life and find a way of dealing with what you are going through in life. The Whale Spirit Guide or the Whale Spirit Animal is a reminder that we do not know everything. In life, there are things we should accept not to know. Through a Whale Spirit Guide or a Whale Spirit Animal, we understand to trust our heart desire which eventually leads to our destiny. People with the whale as their Spirit Animal are always true to themselves."

An appearance of a whale in your "dream" is an encouragement for you to take charge of your life. Turn on your inner volume and listen to it carefully. The Whale Animal Spirit brings self-confidence and beliefs.

"The ability of a whale to communicate with other whales over a thousand miles away is just amazing. Therefore the Whale Spirit Animal teaches us on how to communicate and connect with others trough spirit effectively."

\-------------------

Parallel universes have haunted science fiction for decades, but a large number of top scientists believe they are real and now in the labs and minds of theoretical physicists they are being explored as never before. There are more and more researchers that are now saying multiple realities and other dimensions have to be real.

And here are some good citations too:

"There's no such thing as fiction or imagination, as they're merely non-fiction manifestations in the wrong parallel universe." - Daniel Marques.

"The quantum theory of parallel universes is not the problem, it is the solution. It is not some troublesome, optional interpretation emerging from the arcane theoritical considerations. It is the explanation, the only one that is tenable of a remarkable and counter-intuitive reality." - David Deutsch.

"Quantum computation is... a distinctively new way of harnessing nature... It will be the first technology that allows useful tasks to be performed in collaboration between parallel universes." - David Deutsch.

"If I get a parking ticket, there is always a parallel universe where I didn't. On the other hand, there is a parallel universe where my car was stolen." - Max Tegmark.

"The only true borders lie between the universe and parallel universes." - Khalid Masood.

"Heaven is a parallel universe", Khalid Masood.

"If you want to find the secrets of the universe, think in terms of energy, frequency, and vibration." - Nikola Tesla.

"In the parallel universe the laws of physics are suspended. What goes up doesn't necessarily come down, a body at rest does not tend to stay at rest, and not every action can be counted on to provoke an equal and opposite reaction. Time, too, is different. It may run in circles, flow backward, skip about from now to then. The very arrangement of molecules is fluid: tables can be clocks, faces, flowers. - Susanna Kaysen."

"In a parallel universe, someone cared about her not getting an education." - Sarah Mishra.

"Each nanosecond of history branches off into an infinite amount of parallel universes." - Pete Carroll.

"I was good at math and science, and I got a lot of degrees in lots of things, but in a parallel universe I probably became a chef." - Nathan Myhrvold.

"The universe is filled with the evidence of God's greatness. In awesome wonder we can consider the worlds He has made for us." - David Jeremiah.

"I entered what I can only describe as an alternate universe, and experience timelessness for myself. There was no refuting the immortality of the soul for me ever again after that." - Susan Schneider. 

"You can't connect the dots looking forward; you can only connect them looking backwards. So you have to trust that the dots will somehow connect in your future." - Steve Jobs.

"To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment." - Ralph Waldo Emerson.

"Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of man's desire to understand." - Neil Armstrong.

\- End -

\----------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, folks, I'm going to write more stories in the upcoming months. If you want to be notified when I post new works, subscribe to me.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> [Long Live Feedback Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)


End file.
